Episode 13
|Art= |Ad= |Ed= |excredits=no |chapter=30, 31 p.13-19, and 32 |format=4:3 (NTSC) |eyecatcher=Luffy - Zoro |rating=14.7 |rank=7 }} "The Terrifying Duo! Nyaban Brothers vs Zoro" is the 13th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary The Straw Hat Pirates manage to take out most of the opposing Black Cat Pirates, so Jango orders the Nyaban Brothers, Sham and Buchi, to attack. Meanwhile, after getting hypnotized by Jango, Luffy gets stuck under the collapsed mast of the Black Cat Pirates' ship, the Bezan Black. Long Summary The episode starts with a recap of the previous episode and opens with Tamanegi, who runs to warn his friends about Kurahadol's suspicious manner. Back on the north slope, after defeating all of the Black Cat Pirates minus Jango, Luffy and Zoro argue with Nami and Usopp, who blame them for their lateness. Determined not to fail Kuro's plan, Jango decides to hypnotize the pirate crew into thinking they're stronger than the Straw Hat Pirates. Once hypnotized, the crew get so enraged that they become stronger. One of them manages to break a cliff of the north slope with only his left arm. They begin heading straight to Syrup Village. However, Luffy also gets hypnotized and he becomes just as enraged, as well as even stronger than before (basically meaning that they're back to where they started). He then uses his Gomu Gomu no Gatling to knock them all out and runs straight to the Bezan Black. One of the pirates asks what he's doing. Luffy proceeds uses his full strength to remove the ship's figurehead. Jango quickly hypnotizes Luffy to sleep, the figurehead falling on top of him, before he can do any more damage. Back at Syrup Village, Tamanegi tells his friends Piiman and Ninjin about Kuro's suspicious manner and are decide to warn Kaya about Kurohadol. Tamanegi suspects that Usopp lied about the attack to protect them from harm, but they are determined to protect Syrup Village. After seeing her window open, the Usopp Pirates think she might be out to town somewhere. The Usopp Pirates try to open Usopp's secret passage to Kaya's mansion through the bushes, but it doesn't work. However, Kaya is still at home and is dreaming about Usopp trying to kill her. She wakes up and decides to search for Kurahadol. While searching for him, she finds Merry on the floor, terribly wounded, but still alive. Merry tells Kaya that Kurahadol is actually Captain Kuro and wants to take Kaya's inheritance. Kaya realizes that Usopp was telling the truth about Kuro. Merry tells Kaya she's the only one who can stop Kuro now. The young heiress is now determined to find Kuro and stop him. Meanwhile, the Usopp Pirates, who are trying their best to get inside Kaya's mansion, see Kaya getting out of the mansion and on her way to the north slope. They follow her discreetly. Back on the north slope, the Straw Hat Pirates and Usopp are confident that they are winning the battle against the Black Cat Pirates until Jango, frightened and desperate not to let Kuro down, calls forth his last trump card, the Nyaban Brothers: Sham and Buchi. Jango orders them to attack Usopp and the Straw Hat Pirates, beginning with Zoro. The Nyaban Brothers pretend to be afraid of Zoro to let down his guard. Sham delivers the first strike and steals two of Zoro's swords, throwing them away. Zoro slashes Sham, but misses and tries to recover his two swords but to no avail. Sham jumps to Zoro's back and throws him to the ground, while Buchi joins his brother and tries to use his Cat the Funjyatta technique on Zoro, but the swordsman dodges it at the last minute. The Nyaban Brothers then use their Neko-Yanagi Daikoshin technique on Zoro, while the swordsman blocks as best as he can, although he's "not that good at one-sword techniques". Usopp tries to help Zoro by attacking one of the Nyaban Brothers but Zoro uses himself as a shield at the last second. Sham and Buchi slash Zoro quickly after that, gravely wounding him. Usopp fires his slingshot in an attempt to aid Zoro, but Zoro takes the damage, leaving himself to be hit by Buchi. Nami angrily tells Usopp off for his failed attempt, but Usopp tells Zoro took the hit on purpose. Zoro yells at them that if they hit the pair, the Nyaban brothers will go after them instead. Nami attempts to get Zoro's swords for him, however as she approaches so does Jango and he slashes her side with his ring. Jango and the others then see Kuro at the top of the north slope. He demands to know why dawn has passed and yet his plan is not in motion. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes Site Navigation ca:Episodi 13 de:Kyōfu no Niningumi! Nyāban Brothers vs Zoro 013 013